thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Geo Team and The Gree Team/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the third episode, The Geo Team and The Gree Team. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with artwork of The Geo Team fighting against The Gree Team) Text: Written by GEO G. and MATT GROENING Text: Storyboarded by GEO G. Text: Supervising Director TERRY WARD Text: Sequence Director DAVID SILVERMAN (Fades to black) (A growing iris on the black background wipes to Geo Guy's house, and zooms into the living room window) Green Bob: Had you notice that we haven't saved the world for 4 weeks? Geo Guy: Yes. I'm happy that Geoville is peaceful right no- Station announcer (on the TV): We interrupt JAWS with breaking news! Geo Guy: Gee golly. Anchorman #1 (on the TV): We've got breaking news! Recently, the notorious no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-double-crossing Gree Guy has escaped summer school of Geoville Middle School and got his summer school teacher arrested by dropping and littering the burrito on the bus stop. Geo Guy: What the freakin' doofus?! (Geo Guy's dad walks in and sits down to watch TV) Geo Guy's dad: Wait a second. Isn't that Gree Guy? Anchorman #2 (on the TV): He has started a group called The Gree Team.... Geo Guy: (thinking in his head) The Gree Team? That's a rip-off of The Geo Team! Anchorman #2 (on the TV): with disliked people such as Memy9909, Bryan Guy and Elias. (shows pictures of all 9 Gree Team members with 'WANTED' text on top) These are the 'wanted' pictures of them. They are causing havoc in the Geoville metro. Station announcer (on the TV): And now back to our regular scheduled programming, including Jaws. Geo Guy's dad: Jaws?!? I hate Jaws! (talks to Geo Guy and Green Bob) You must stop that Gree Guy! Geo Guy: I will. (Cuts to Geo Guy and Green Bob at The Geo Team House) Geo Guy: (holding a microphone) This microphone will transmit messages that only Geo Team members can hear. (Shows Gree Guy peeking on the window of The Geo Team House) Gree Guy: That's great. (Alarm sirens bellowing) Geo Guy: (using microphone) CALLING ALL GEO TEAM MEMBERS! CALLING ALL GEO TEAM MEMBERS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! THERE'S AN EVIL THREAT NAMED GREE GUY THAT TRIES TO TRESSPASS OUR BASE! Act 2 (The rest of The Geo Team come inside of The Geo Team House for a meeting) Jason: What's going on? Geo Guy: Gree Guy has created a team called The Gree Team an- The Geo Team except Green Bob: Gree Team? Green Bob: Wait, isn't the Gree Team a rip-off of our team? Geo Guy: Yes, but he's wrecking havoc. (Cuts to The Gree Team planning something) Gree Guy: We will put a automatic time machine here, (points at the grass) and disguise it as a toilet. The Gree Team: Oh, captivating! Gree Guy: It will send the stupid victim back to 1492, (speaks in a Canadian accent) and they'll never had to find the way to come back to our current time, eh. Can you do it? It's for the Canadian beauty. (They all laugh in an evil way) Gree Guy: (speaks in a American accent) I've kept an automatic time machine in my pocket. (pulls a time machine) (The Gree Team all run away quickly and go to their underground base) (A man is walking to the automatic time machine) Random man: Woah! All this cola is making me go to the toilet. (goes inside) This isn't an toilet! (screams) AHHHHH! (Gree Guy takes a little glimpse of the grass, and goes inside of the underground base) Gree Guy: Guys! The toilet is gone! All of The Gree Team: MWHAHAHA! Gree Guy: Let's make the time machine appear. (presses the big red button on his remote) Our next plan is to hijack a bus. (Cuts to USA in 1492) Man: NOOO! Not the toilet! I need to go back to 1991 to finish my biology degree at the University of Geosvilllleeee!! Native American #1: (speaking a Native American language to his friend) Nu sh uta le, lhi sindkti kani ke'k ouis henikanktamrnpka aboi'oout. Native American #1's subtitle text: I don't get what he's talking about. Native American #2: (speaking a Native American language) NI'ish lyarna'ikavi. Native American #2's subtitle text: Me neither. (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 3 (Fades to The Geo Team getting into their car) Homer: Has everyone got in their seats? (turns around to look) Ok! We're ready to go! (Homer puts on the radio) Radio presenter (on the radio): There's been signs of a toilet making people disappear in Geosville. Geo Guy: Gee golly. Gree Guy must have built the toilet. Homer: D'oh. Radio presenter (on the radio): Some survivors claim that the toilet is a disguised time machine that took them back to 1492 USA. (Geo pops out of back of Homer's seat) Geo: I knew that thing wasn't what it seemed. (looks at the window) There it is! (Geo Car stops moving) (Cuts to The Gree Team painting a fake tunnel) Gree Guy: You guys will keep on painting and I'll make myself invisible. (turns invisible) (A bus from half a way gets tasered by a giant invisible taser) Person in the bus: What's happening? (Gree Guy goes through the bus doors and goes through the bus driver's door) Bus driver: Why can't this stupid bus movvee- (Gree Guy becomes visible) Bus driver: AAAHHHH! (Gree Guy attacks and kicks the bus driver out of the driver seat) Gree Guy: MWHAHAHAH! I've finally become a bus driver! (starts speeding) (Gree Guy jumps out of the bus when the bus gets into the fake tunnel) Bus driver: Phew! That troublemaking blob is gone. (gets into his seat and drives) A cliff? Everybody in the bus: AAAHHHHH!!! (The driver's feet touches the brakes, but the bus falls off the cliff) Everybody in the bus: AAAHHHH!!! (The bus bounces off the Geo Car's trampoline) Green Bob: (looks at the window) It's a good thing that we've placed a trampoline on top. Homer: I agree. We would all end in the hospital if we didn't place the trampoline. (Meanwhile in the bus) Person in the bus: We're alive... on the grass! (Back to the Geo Car) Geo Guy: Remember, guys. We'll go to Burger King before we go to the Geo Market. Everybody except Homer: Awwww. Jason: But McDonalds is way, way better than Burger Kin- Geo Guy: You just have to.... hmmm... deal with it. Act 4 (Cuts to The Gree Team outside of the Geo Market) Gree Guy: Let's rip all the 'Wanted' pictures of us in this Geo Market, more like Loser Market. The Gree Team: Yes, master Garag- we mean Gree Guy. (they go inside) Gree Guy: I wonder what the Geo Team are up to. (Cuts to the Geo Team at Burger King) Jan: Can I order a chicken burger? That's because that i'm Hindu so I am not allowed to eat beef. Burger King worker: Okay! One chicken burger coming up! (makes a burger and gives it to Jan) Do you want a drink? Jan: I want a bottle of water, please. (The water gets placed on Jan's tray, and Jan sits at a table with Jason and Geo Guy) Geo Guy: How come you've ordered a chicken burger, Jan? Jan: I'm Hindu, so I'm not allowed to eat beef. Geo Guy: Oh, I never kne- Station announcer (on the TV): This is Channel 7 News. Geo Guy: I hope there isn't Gree Guy news. News reporter #1 (on the TV): Today, The Gree Team hijacked a bus. However, thanks to a trampoline on top of the Geo Car, the passengers survived. News reporter #2 (on the TV): The bus driver has got something to say. Driver (on the TV): I'm so happy that i'm still living. Thank you, Homer Simpson. Geo Guy: You can count on Homer, because he's the one that placed a trampoline on top of the Geo Car. News reporter #1 (on the TV): Now, we will move onto other news. News reporter #2 (on the TV): An automatic time machine in northern Geoville has been destroyed by an unexpected storm. (Geo Guy throws away his tray because he has been finishing) Geo Guy: Has everybody finished eating? The Geo Team: Yes! Geo Guy: Ok. We're ready to go. Geo: Can I take my drink with me? Geo Guy: Yes. (They leave Burger King and go inside the Geo Car) Act 5: When Teams Meet (Cuts to The Gree Team except Gree Guy inside Geo Market) Pingux2012: (argue) Let's vandalize the cereal packaging! (pushes Bryan Guy) (Bryan Guy gets up) Bryan Guy: (argue) Let's get some ice cream! (Sack99Swell and Elipick11 enter the cereal aisle) Elipick11: What's going on? Pingux2012: Bryan attacked me over a plan. (Few minutes later) (Cuts to The Geo Team arriving at the parking lot) Geo Guy: We are here, at the Geo Market. The shop was named after the first mayor of Geosville, Geolius Mars Zanious. (Cuts to Gree Guy appearing out of a hole and sneakily going to the doors) Gree Guy: (using a walkie-talkie) Memy, the Geo Team are here! Memy (inside): (on walkie-talkie) Okay, they'll be grounded in no time. (Memy goes outside) Gree Guy: (using another walkie-talkie) Elias! The Geo Team have arrived. Elipick11 (inside): The Geo Team have arrived. (Pingux2012, Sack99Swell, Bryan Guy and Elipick11 go outside) Gree Guy: Everybody, drop some small balls on the entrance because the Geo Team are coming) Sack99Swell: What will that do? Gree Guy: The Geo Team will trip over the balls, and we'll be able to capture them. Memy: And they will be grounded forever! (Unknown to them, Jason has been secretly recording their conversation from the bushes) Gree Guy: Let's do this. (throws balls at the entrance) (They run quickly, and hide) (The Geo Team except Geo and Jason walk inside) Geo Guy: As I've said before, we're not going to buy that stupid tape recor- The Geo Team: AAAHHHHHH!!!! (They all fall down) Gree Guy (at a bush): (using binoculars) MWHAHAHA! (talking to the Gree Team) Let's go inside! (The Gree Team go inside the Geo Market, and the scene cuts to Geo and Jason in the Geo Car) Geo: (looking at the window) That doesn't look good. Jason: What doesn't? (goes and looks at the window) Oh. I hate that purple and cyan blob! (Cuts to The Geo Team at Geo Market) Geo Guy: (groans) Gee golly. No one on Earth likes you, Gree Guy. Gree Guy: Actually, eight people like me. (talks to the Gree Team) Let's start our intro! (Gree Team's motto start) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. Bryan Guy: We're going to destroy The Geo Team. Memy9909: And gonna ground them all! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! Memy: Memy, the cool one! Bryan Guy, Elipick11 and Sack99Swell: And Bryan Guy, Elias and Sack99Swell! (CookieEater2, Keithy Guy and Warren appear out of nowhere) CE2, Keithy and Warren: And don't forget us! Warren Cook: I'm Warren Cook, and I make fake VHS openings. (Motto got interrupted by Geo Guy when he punched Warren in the face) (Record scratch was heard) Act 6 Gree Guy: (talking to CookieEater2, Keithy and Warren) Where have you three imbeciles been? CookieEater2: We went to a lovely beach in your planet's capital city, Cyanpolis. Gree Guy: Ok. Toon Link: If you make the best crime schemes, how come you lose everything you've did? (Toon Link slices Gree Guy into horizontal pieces) (Gree Guy's pieces get connected together) The Geo Team: What? Gree Guy: I can put myself back together because all native Greeians from Planet Gree can. Toon Link: Well then, I should slice Pingux2012 instead. (Took Link slices Pingux2012 into half) Pingux2012: (screams) Ahhh! I've been cut in half! (Cuts to Geo and Jason inside the Geo Car) Jason: (looking at the window) Go, Toon Link! (Cuts to a policeman arriving at the Geo Market, and the scene goes back to the inside of the Geo Car) Geo: (looking at the window) An officer is here! (Cuts to the policeman going inside the Geo Market, ignoring the battle) Geo Guy: Gotcha! (stops Bryan Guy from running) How dare you ruin this city's peace. Bryan Guy: Noooo! Geo Guy: Yes. Bryan Guy: No no! Geo Guy: Yes yes! Bryan Guy: No! No! No! Geo Guy: Yes! Yes! Yes! Bryan Guy: No! No! No! Geo Guy: Yes! Yes! Yes! Bryan Guy: Noooooooooooo! Noooooooooooo! Noooooooooooo! (Policeman puts all of his shopping bags into his trolley and goes to see the battle) Policeman: Stop right there, troublemakers! Gree Guy: Don't mess with us, random stran- (turns around) Oops, sorry, officer. I didn't mea- Policeman: (angry) Hey you! Gree Guy: (confused) Me? Policeman: (serious) You think this is funny? Gree Guy: (jealous) In a cosmic sort of way, yes. Policeman: (angry) Well, Mr. Funny Man, is this how you get your sick kicks?! Gree Guy: (confused) What? It's just an ordinary flye-- (Scene cuts and zooms in away from Gree Guy to show the wanted flyer of The Gree Team placing a toilet-shaped time machine on a sidewalk) OH MY GOODNESS!!! (Cuts to Gree Guy, started to cry) Gree Guy: (crying) I'M SORRY PEOPLE!!! It was me and my team that placed something on a sidewalk called a time machine that shaped like a toilet! The Gree Team: (shocked) No! (The Gree Team except the sliced Pingux2012 try to run away, but ignorantly trip over the balls they put out) The Gree Team: Oww! Policeman: (talking to Gree Guy) Well then, Mr. Funny Greeian, for hypnotizing a whole school, you're under arrest. Jan: Hey, I go to that school. Policeman: (talking to Gree Guy; angry) And also, for trying to kill bus passengers and intimidating our local heroes... (handcuffs Gree Guy) you're under arrest for 2 years. Gree Guy: Nooo! Policeman: (talking to Memy) Mr. Thousands, you're under arrest for attempting to ground people you're not even supposed to relate to. (handcuffs Memy) Memy9909: Wait a minute, that's illegal? (angry) YOU'RE SO GROUNDED! GROUNDED! (scary voice) Groundeddd! (gets his gun out by shaking his legs) (Policeman takes his gun away) Policeman: (talking to Memy) You're also arrested for threatening to shoot a police officer. (talks to Pingux2012 and CookieEater2) You two are arrested for stealing tasers from the Geoville Police Station. (handcuffs both of them) Pingux2012 and CookieEater2: NOOOO! Pingux2012: At least, all of my other parts are free-- (randomly repairs) NOOOOOOOO! (Pingux2012 continues to scream while the scene zooms out) (2 minutes later) Policeman: And last but not least, Warren Cook! (talking to Warren; angry) Hey you! Warren: (confused) Who, me? Policeman: (talking to Warren; angry) Yes, you, Warren Cook! For making fake VHS openings and selling pirated VHS tapes of Disney's Peter Pan, you sir, are arrested for 20 centuries until you die. Warren: D'oh! Homer: Hey! That's my line! (Warren Cook kicked Homer Simpson on the groin as he got annoyed) D'oh! Policeman #1: (talking to Warren; angry) Now you're arrested for 20 decades for kicking Homer Simpson on the groin. Warren: D'oh! Policeman #2: (talking to the Gree Team) Alright losers, get in the police car now. You're going to jail for a very long, long, long, long time. (The Gree Team go outside with the police officer) (The Gree Team go inside the police car and the police officer puts all of his shopping bags in his personal car) Policeman #3: (talks to Geo Guy) Thank you, Geo Guy, for solving the problem. I've been trying to catch those criminals for nearly a month! I'd would like to nominate you for the Geoville Hall of Fame. Geo Guy: You can count on us. Policeman: I gotta go. (goes into the police car) The Geo Team: Goodbye! (Jason and Geo run quickly and go inside the Geo Market) Geo: Good job, Geo Guy! Green Bob: I agree with that police officer. Jason: How come I haven't got the credit? (Fades to Geo Guy arriving outside his house) (Geo Guy gets his key out and opens the door) Liz: How was your Geo Team time today, George? Geo Guy: It was excellent, Mom. Liz: It's good that you're at home in time for tacos! (The scene cuts to the outside of Tromson Jail) (Cuts outside of the prison cell where The Gree Team are staying in) Prison Warden: All right, Gree Team. This is your cell. Go there now. (The Gree Team went inside the jail cell) (Memy had his harmonica out, and starts playing with it) Gree Guy: (angry) I WILL GET REVENGE ON THE GEO TEAM AND GEOVILLE! (Iris wipe occurs on Gree Guy's face) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts